


Maleficent and the Goblet of Fire

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonQueen, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's almost a crackfic, Mal is a helpless little dragon, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Regina takes care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Maleficent has finished the fourth book in the Harry Potter series and Regina comes home to deal with the consequences.





	Maleficent and the Goblet of Fire

Regina came home from a long day at the office to a house that was suspiciously quiet. Henry was with Emma and the Charmings, so Regina looked through the hallways, bedrooms and the kitchen for Maleficent. She found her on the sofa in the livingroom with a very distraught look on her face.

There was a book lying next to her, the fourth book in a series Maleficent had started reading because Henry told her it had dragons. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. 'Oh no', Regina thought, tentatively approaching her girlfriend. 

"Mal?" She had read the entire series to Henry, she knew what happened in the Triwizard Tournament. In that first task, when the dragons had the golden eggs ripped away from them by the champions...

Mal had gotten her daughter back, but the pain of what Snow White and David did to her would always be there. 

"Are you alright?", Regina asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the sofa and taking Mal's hand. 

"I...", Mal started, looking at her with that same disturbed look, "I don't..." 

"It's okay", Regina said when Mal didn't finish. She cursed herself and Henry for their combined carelessness. 

"I just can't believe they would do that, you know", Mal croaked and she sounded like she had been crying. Maleficent NEVER cried. Regina's heart was breaking as she moved closer. She should have hidden those books. She should have KNOWN this would happen, should have done something to prevent it, should have-

"I can't believe they brought him back.", Maleficent said.

Regina's concern turned to confusion.

"You finished the book?", she asked, and Mal nodded. 

"And you're upset about Lord Voldemort's return but nothing else?", she clarified. 

"Don't say the name, Regina!", Mal exclaimed, and sank deeper into the cushions. Regina turned her head to roll her eyes before sinking down with her. One day Maleficent would understand that the old laws of magic did not apply to ALL fictional characters. But for now Regina simply circled her arms around Mal's body to comfort her, even over this.

"Fine. You're upset over the return of He Who Must Not Be Named.", Regina intoned. Mal nodded. Regina sighed. She already knew she would regret her next words, but there really was no other way to deal with the situation. 

"Do you still want to know what happens next?" 

Maleficent looked up at her, blue eyes bright and hopeful. Regina suppressed a smile and kissed her, inwardly cursing herself for doing this as she magicked the fifth book into her hands. 

"I have to warn you", she cautioned, "this one contains an evil beyond imagination."

"Worse than You Know Who?", Mal asked, already intrigued and wrapping herself even closer around Regina, her head resting on her shoulder.

"Much worse.", Regina confirmed, one arm wrapped around the dragon's waist. But she opened the book with the other hand and began to read the first chapter:

"The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close...."


End file.
